Ben's Avenger Adventure
Story starts off at Kevin’s garage. Ben is drinking a Blueberry Banana Blast Smoothie. Gwen is helping Kevin clean out the trunk of his car. Gwen stumbles upon something odd while cleaning out his trunk. “What is this?” Gwen asks. “I don’t know, I found in the woods after the last time we fought Sunder.” Kevin reply’s. “Oh cool, can I see it?” Ben asks. “It could be dangerous Ben even Kevin doesn’t know what it is.” Gwen says. “Come on Gwen let him play with it what’s the worst that can happen?, Here you go Ben.” Kevin says. “Awesome, hmm I wonder what this button does?” Ben presses the button on the remote and vanishes in a flash. “Ben!” Gwen and Kevin scream out in horror. “What happened to him?!” Gwen screams. “I have no idea.” Kevin reply’s. “Don’t just stand there Kevin do something!” Gwen shouts. “Ok Ok we’ll go find Sunder. I here he is still helping Azmuth on Primus. We can go get him and find out what that thing was and what happened to Ben.” Kevin says. “Ok I’m just worried about Ben.” Gwen says. “Don’t worry Gwen he’ll be all right. Now lets move out.” Kevin says. Gwen and Kevin then board the Rust Bucket. MEANWHILE Ben arrives in a strange place that he has never been to before. “Where am I? Hello is anyone here?!” Ben shouts. “Excuse me m aster Stark but there seems to be an intruder on the premises and I detected that he is carrying a very powerful device.” JARVIS says. “Thanks JARVIS, I better suit up. Avengers assemble. There is a powerful trespasser on the premises stop him at all cost.” Ironman says. Hulk, Thor, Black Panther, Hawkeye, and Captain America receive the message. Ben is walking down the hall when suddenly Hulk and Thor come up to him. “Who are you guys?” Ben says. “It would be wise to drop your weapons now.” Thor says. “I can’t.” Ben reply’s. “You Lie!” Hulk says. “Give us your weapon or we will have to take it from you.” Thor says. “What you want the Ultimatrix ?, Not gonna happen!” Ben says. Ben transforms “Swampfire!” “Ultimate Swampfire!” Ultimate Swampfire throws seeds at Hulk and they wrap all around him. Thor then slams Ultimate Swampfire with his hammer. Ultimate Swampfire then throws fire bombs at Thor. Hulk breaks free and smash’s Ultimate Swampfire. Thor then shocks Ultimate Swampfire with electricity. Ultimate Swampfire changes into Swampfire and then Ben. Ben is knocked out. Then Ben is taken to a interrogation room where all of the Avenger start to question him. MEANWHILE. Gwen and Kevin arrive on Primus and find Sunder conversing with Azmuth. “Hey guys this is an emergency!” Kevin says. “Ben is gone!” Gwen says. “Gone where?” Azmuth reply’s. “We do n’t know, he was playing with a machine of Sunders I found after our last fight.” Kevin says. “My dimensional teleporter!” Sunder shouts. “You fools a Ben could be anywhere now and to top that off there are only five teleporters in the whole universe!” Azmuth says. “Oh no!” Gwen says. “We’ll luckily I have one of the five you can use mine and track his location with it.” Azmuth reply’s. “We better get going.” Kevin says. “Agreed Sunder go with them.” Azmuth says. “Sure thing boss.” Sunder says. “Let’s go!” Gwen says. “Here’s the transporter.” Azmuth says while handing Sunder the device. Gwen, Kevin, and Sunder are transported to Ben’s location. “Ben!, Are you ok?” Gwen says worriedly. “Yeah but we have got to get out of here before……” Ben is interrupted. “Who are you people. Stop them team.” Ironman says. Hawkeye fires arrows at them. Gwen blocks the arrows with a manna shield. Hawkeye starts to fight Gwen, Black Panther starts to fight Kevin, and Sunder starts to fight Captain America. Leaving Ben to fight Ironman, Hulk, and Thor by himself. Gwen throws a ball of manna at Hawkeye and Hawkeye counters it with an explosive arrow. “Man this chick is hot and powerful!, It sounds like Ms. Marvel.” Hawkeye says. Sunder slams his axe into Captain Americas shield and Captain America goes flying into the wall. Captain America then runs up and uppercuts Sunder. Sunder just shakes it off. “Leaping Lizards this guy is strong!” Captain Ameri ca says. Kevin absorbs concrete and punches Black Panther in the face. Black Panther then slashes Kevin. “Your strong like a lion.” Black Panther says. Ben transforms “Diamondhead!” Diamondhead lifts huge diamonds out of the ground and puts them around Hulk and Thor. “Let Hulk go!” Hulk says. “Umm no!, Diamondhead shoots Diamond shards at Ironman. Ironman fires his Uni-Beam at Diamondhead. Diamondhead reflects it back at Ironman. “That’s it I’m tired of this.” Diamondhead transforms “Upgrade!” Upgrade takes over Ironman. “I can’t move!” Ironman says. “Yeah that’s the point, let me talk to you for a minute. I don’t know who you guys are and I don’t want to fight. I just want to get home.” Upgrade says. “Avengers stand down.” Ironman says. “Are you serious?” Hawkeye says. “Yes I am.” Ironman reply’s. “Ok lets go home.” Ben says. “Wait why didn’t we just teleport out of here in the first place?” Kevin asks. “Because the teleporter takes ten minutes to recharge.” Sunder reply’s “You are all welcome to come back here anytime. You are all now official Avengers” Ironman says. “You are very powerful warriors.” Black Panther says. “Thanks you guys. We gotta go, see you later. Sunder hit it!” They all arrive back on Primus. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin say there goodbyes to Azmuth and Sunder and head home. “Whoa that was some day!” Ben says. THE END Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Sunder *Azmuth *JARVIS *Ironman *Captain America *Thor *Hulk *Hawkeye *Black Panther Aliens Used *Swampfire *Ultimate Swampfire *Diamondhead *Upgrade Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ben 10 Ultimate 4 Alien